


come on, come home

by kuro49



Series: thirty days of writing '18 [8]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: Jewels and diamonds and cold hard cash aside, Lou Miller looks like the best damn sight Debbie Ocean will ever set her eyes on.





	come on, come home

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: A date circled in red.

 

Jewels and diamonds and cold hard cash aside, Lou Miller looks like the best damn sight Debbie Ocean will ever set her eyes on.

Lou is straddling her motorcycle, engine warm between her legs. She has her leather jacket zipped up to her throat, helmet in one hand. She looks like she is just leaving, and Debbie really can’t have that (again).

 

5 years, 8 months, 12 days. She never visits her once. Debbie doesn’t begrudge Lou and maybe it is better this way. In all this time, Debbie doesn’t think about the life she is missing out on when she can focus on Claude. But this is neither then nor before.

Debbie finds Lou along the east coast, follows her here where she is finally giving her the chance to close the distance. The present feels a whole lot like a planned rehearsal for what can be the rest of their lives.

 

Debbie catches her eyes from across the street and Debbie has her suspicions confirmed that this is what Lou has been waiting for when she tips her head back and inhales the smell of the salty ocean breeze inside of her lungs.

“You took your sweet time.” Lou points out.

“And you took everything of mine.” Debbie answers, turning her cell phone screen so Lou can see that very empty offshore bank account from where their millions went to.

Lou’s mouth curls into the warmest smile at that.

“I wanted to make sure you knew where to find me.”

Lou doesn’t let Debbie get her hopes up, she’s spent years trying not to think about that girl missing from her life. She will admit, a long time later, that she is not one to remain in one place for all that long but she buys out a building planned for demolition, turns it into a night club and moves into it like it could be home. She doesn’t circle this date in red.

 

Her bangs are in her eyes, and she gives her a literal run for her money when she pulls a trick like this. Debbie can’t remember why she ever let her go in the first place.

“Come on, Lou.” Debbie says, slips her phone into Lou’s pocket before climbing on behind her atop Lou’s motorcycle. She wraps her arms around her, squeezes tight and murmurs just loud enough to be heard over the whistling ocean breeze. “Come home with me, baby.”

 


End file.
